Kray-Colour Series
by Caffeine NL
Summary: Kisah dari berbagai warna yang menceritakan hubungan Kris dan Lay/KrisLay/Kray/Fanxing/ Kumpulan cerita yang berbeda di setiap warna, karena setiap warna memiliki arti masing-masing.
1. Kray-Red

Main cast : Pastinya Kray

Author : NL

Well sebenernya fic ini udah pernah nikky post di fb. Nikky jamin pasti ada yang udah baca apalagi nikky udah nge-post yang sulay ver.

Mungkin, cerita selanjutnya nikky bakal post di ffn, kalau di fb tergantung antara nikkynya mau ato engga.

Terus, perlu diingatkan setiap warna berbeda cerita ya, ga nyambung satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Intermezo, cuplikan Blue Clolour**

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Huh kau menyebalkan! Ya sudah aku pergi."

_**Apa kau tahu tentang mawar biru?**_

_**Salah satu bunga hasil rekayas genetik**_

_**yang merupakan lambang kesungguhan atas sebuah perasaan.**_

**And intermezo**

**::**

**::**

ok happy reading chingu

**Special for Kray Shipper**

**::**

**::**

**Red-Kekuatan, Cinta**

"Bagaimana ini Kris ge!? aku harus bagaimana!?"

Tanya Lay panik sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Kris meminta pendapat sang kekasih.

"Lay, tolong hentikan tanganmu, kau membuatku pusing" Omel Kris meminta Lay untuk menghentikan kegiatan mengoyangkan badanya kesana-kemari bagainkan sebuah mainan pelampiasan kekesalan seorang namja cantik serta dimple manisnya. Kini wajah tampan itu terlihat masam, mendengus sebal ke arah Lay. Lay yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apa aku salah? batinnya sembari melirik wajah masam Kris.

setelah 3 menit...

"ah mianhae Kris ge."

Pada akhirnya setelah menyadari kelakuannya yang membuat wajah Kris berubah, Lay langsung mendudukkan tubuhanya tepat disamping Kris lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya meminta maaf.

Kris menatap wajah manis Lay yang memelas, meminta jawaban atas permohon maafannya.

"Huft" Kris menghela nafas berat, mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mendarat di atas kepala Lay. Mengacak rambut Lay sehingga membuat sang unicorn mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ya! jangan mengacak rambutku" Pekik Lay mengibaskan tangan Kris yang masih saja betah bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Ck, kau ini" Lirih namja jangkung itu.

"ne?"

"CK, mimpi apa aku bisa menyukai seorang namja sepertimu" Ungkap Kris tak menyadari bahwa perkataannya barusan membuat seoraang unicorn menatapnya sarkartis.

"Ya! kalau begitu kita putus saja, daripada kau mendumel _mimpi apa aku semalam bla..bla..._" Balas Lay sambil menirukan gaya sang kekasihnya saat mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan

"aigooo, baru segitu aja marah" goda Kris

"Kau mau aku mengucapkan kata P-U-T-U-S sekarang Tuan Wu Yifan." Kata Lay dan menekankan kata putus karena ia mulai merasa kesal dengan tingkah laku Kris yang dengan seenaknya malah menggodanya di saat ia membutuhkan bantuan sang kekasih atas permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi.

Kris memandang Lay cepat, menatap was-was wajah kekasihnya. Setelah sebelumnya ia berniat untuk menggoda Lay, pada akhirnya dengan berat hati ia mengurungkan niatnya itu setelah mendengar ancaman dari Lay. Hei apa kata dunia kalau seorang Wu Yifan putus dengan namja cantik bernama Zhang Yixing . Oh no, sungguh namja bernama Wu Yifan itu akan merungi dunia akhirat jikalau dia melepaskan malaikat cantiknya. Dan lagi Kris berharap bahwa ancaman Lay kini hanya sebatas 'tidak akan memberi jatah' ketimbang 'kita putus' hell no, kalau putus berarti ia tak akan pernah lagi bisa melakukan 'this' and 'that' bersama kekasihnya.

OH TIDAK, Kris baru menyadarinya bahwa pemikirannya barusan benar-benar SALAH BESAR. Kris sangat membeci kata Tak akan ada jatah untukmu' cukup sekali ia mengalami kejadian seperti itu saat dengan entengnya Lay mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sedang tidak mau melakukannya selama seminggu.

Selama tak melakukaanya, sungguh Kris merasa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di neraka. Harus memuaskan hasratnya sendiri, melakukannya di kamar mandi, menuntaskan sesuatu yang ingin keluar saat melihat tubuh sexy milik kekasihnya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

"Kau kenapa ge?"

Tanya Lay khawatir, dikarenakan saat ini Kris sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak jelas. Lay khawatir jikalau Kris tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi orang gila dan ia harus berepot-repot ria membawa tubuh jangkungnya ini menuju RSJ.

"eh..."

Kris pun menghentikan gelengngan kepalanya setelah dengan sadar bahwa ia telah sedikit menghayal tentang dirinya "Kris Malang" begitulah temanya.

"Jangan Lay, kumohon kita jangan putus ya..please plase, kau tau kan bagaimana aku tanpamu"

Kata Kris sambil memasang wajah melasnya. Lay menatap Kris geli. Inggin sekali Lay melemparkan bantal ke muka Kris menutupi wajah anehnya yang sedang merajuk padanya.

"Ne, ne aku tak akan memutuskanmu , tenang saja" Ucap Lay cepat.

" Jinjja?" Tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Ne..." Jawab Lay sambil mengganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Tapi, jangan perlihatkan wajah merajukmu itu. Sungguh kau tak pantas, itu membuatku geli" Lanjut Lay menampilkan wajah gelinya.

"ish aku ini kekasihmu, Lay" sergah Kris

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Kris malah balik tanyalah.

"GEGE, KAU MEMBUATKU KESAL" Pekik Lay lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kris. Dapat kita lihat, bahwa mood Lay saat ini berubah menjadi buruk. Mempaoutkan kembali bibir pink merekahnya yang semakin imut.

Lay tersentak kaget, saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan merengkuh ppinggannya. Mempererat rengkuhannya membuat punggung Lay nemepel pada dada bidang milik namjanya.

Lay merasakan hembusan hangat pada kulit lehernya, serasa menggelitik setelah kita mengetahui bahwa leherrnya termasuk bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Akan tetapi entah mengapa apabila Kris yang melakukannya, sungguh Lay berkata jujur bahwa ia menyukainya. Menyukai dimana Kris memeluknya erat, seperti seseorang yang ingin selalu menjaganya. Dan Kris tau itu, tau bahwa Lay sangat menyukainya saat ia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu

"Hei malaikat cantik" panggil Kris lembut pada akhirnya sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Lay. Lay tak menjawab panggilan Kris, karena saat ini ia sedang mengatur detak jantungnya setelah mendangar suara lembut namja yang sedang memeluknya kini.

" Kau tahu, betapa beruntungnya aku setelah tuhan dengan baik hatinya mengirimkan seorang namja cantik sepertimu" Kata Kris memulai pembicaraan setelah seperkian detik mereka berdu terdiam, sama-sama meredam detang jantuknya yang berdegub kencang.

"Ck, kau tak menyahut?" Tanya Kris.

...

hening

"Baiklah, aku saja yang akan berbicara" Kata Kris kemudian.

" Ah, betapa konyolnya seorang Wi Yifan karena dengan bodohnya akan menolak acara pertunangan yang dikabarkan oleh appa. Kau tahu, awalnya aku menolak tentang pertunangan kita, karena pada saat itu aku berfikir diantara kita tidak ada cinta. Jangankan cinta, kenal saja tidak"

Kris menghentikan ceritanya sesaat, lalu dengan lembut ia mencium leher putih milik Lay.

"Lalu, appa memaksa melanjutkan pertunangan kita, dan pada akhirnya dengan berat hati akupun mengikuti kemauan appa. Kau ingat, saat pertama kali kita bertemu? aku benar-benar malu saat itu, karena pada saat itu keadaanku benar-benar buruk dengan pakaian ala kadarnya, tak menyiapkan sesuatu, dan lebih buruknya aku belum mandi..hehehhe"

Terlihat Lay kini sedang menahan tawanya, mengingat saat betapa buruknya seorang Wu Yifan tampak buruk.

"Dan kau tahu? saat aku melihatmu, entahlah tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku berfikir mungkin aku baru saja melakukan aktifitas yang berat, tapi saat kau berada dekat disampingku, pikiranku berubah, lenyap dan aku menyadarinya, sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Dan dengan senang hati aku menyetujui acara pertunangan kita"

Kris kembali menghentikan ceritanya untuk mengecup dan menghisap leher Lay.

"Eughh..." sedikit terdengar lenguhan kecil dari kedua bibir mungil Lay. Kini muka Lay tampak sangat merah setelah mendapat perlakuan dari sang guardian dan sedang senang hati menceritakan masa-masa pertama kali mereka.

"Kemudian..." Kris menghentikan ucapannya sambil membalikkan tubuh mungil milik Lay. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay, mengecup kening Lay lembut. Melepaskannya dan menempelkan kening keduanya. Menatap manik indah milik Lay.

"Saat kita kenal lebih dekat lagi, betapa aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin menjadi seorang yang berharga bagimu setelah keluargaku tentunya, aku juga ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau percaya sebagai pahlawanmu yang selalu menjagamu, aku juga ingin menjadi seseorang tempat bersandar bagimu memberikan kekuatan untukmu, kasih sayang untukmu, dan segalanya tentang hidupku untukmu" Lanjut Kris .

Mengecup kembali kening lay, turun ke dua mata indah coklat milik lay, lalu bibirnya turun mengecup kedua pipi yang kini bersemu dengan indahnya, dan setelahnya kedua tangan Kris menangkup wajah Lay dengan tangan satunya yang membelai lembut pipi Lay lalu mendaratkan bibir plum miliknya pada benda kenyal manis milik Lay. Menempelkan kedua bibirnya, menyalurkan kekuatan cinta yang mereka miliki, ikatan erat kasih sayang menyerap pada ciuman keduanya, tanpa nafsu.

Keduanya enggan untuk melepaskan sebuah ciuman romantika. Akan tetapi entah siapa yang memulai kini permainan mulai terasa panas, saat bibir Kris melumat lembut bibir Lay. Saling menyesap, menikmati kenikmatan yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh kedua sejoli yang masih saja tak mau untuk mengakhiri momen tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah kewajiban seorang mahkluk hidup dengan seenaknya membuat mereka harus melepaskan tautan bibirnya masing-masing. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyakan, mencari pasokan oksigen untuk masuk kedalm paru-paru.

Drrt...drrt...

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar getaran dari handphone milik Lay yang pada saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia meraih handphonenya lalu mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Ah mianhae, kai aku akan menunggumu"

Kala Lay sambil mematikan setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan kata terima kasih

"ada apa Lay?" Tanya Kris

"Ah gege, gara-gara kau aku terlambat latihan, kau tau kan aku akan perform bersama Yunho hyung , Kai dan yang lainnya" Terlihat Lay mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ya ya chagi, jangan mengacak rambutmu" Ucap Kris lalu merapihkan kembali rambut Lay yang acak-acakkan, walaupun sebenernya dalam pikiran Kris, lay nampak sexy.

"Makannya kau jangan ngajak ribut" omel Lay

"Oke mianhae telah membuatmu lupa atas kegiatan yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, sebagai gantinya aku akan mengantarkanmu, bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah, Kai akan menjemputku " Jawab Lay , Kris nampak cemberut

"Tapi, aku bingung ge." Lanjut Lay menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris sambil menunggu Kai menjemputnya.

"Bingung kenapa?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Aku bingung, siapa yang akan menjaga dorm"

"Hei Lay, aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana , aku akan menunggu di dorm sampai yang lain kembali dari acara belanjanya" Ujar Kris sambil menusap kepala Lay.

"Justru itu, aku tak percaya kau akan menjaga dorm dengan baik"

"mwo? kau mengejekku ya?Aku itu penjaga dorm yang hebat dan aku juga seorang leader" Seru Kris kesal akan kata-kata Lay barusan.

"Ck terserah apa katamu ge, yang penting kau haru benar-benar menjaga dorm dengan baik, jangan kemana-mana, dan jangn sekalipun kau menyentuh dapurku, kalau kau lapar ambil di kulkas aku sudah menyiapkannya' Kata Lay lalu membangkitkan badannya, bersiap untuk keluar dorm.

"Oke, aku siap" Ucap Kris lantang.

"Kalau begitu bye"

Belum sempat Lay melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, tiba-tiba saja tangannya digenggam erat oleh leader EXO nya. Lay membalikkan badanya, menatap heran ke arah Kris.

"poppo" Pintanya. Lay memutar matanya jengah, ia tak percaya seorang namja dengan tingkat gengsinya yang tinggi akan berubah 180 derajat dihadapannya. ck merepotkan.

"Baiklah"

Mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut bibir Kris. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dorm.

"Jaga dorm baik-baik ya, aku akan menunggu Kai di bawah"

Teriak Lay dari Luar dorm, sedangkan Kris menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya, kembali meresapi ciuman singkat dengan sang kekasih.

**FIN~**

Salam

NL,


	2. Kray-Blue

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Huh kau menyebalkan! Ya sudah aku pergi."

**Caffeine NL Present For KRISLAY Shipper ^^**

Tittle : It's You

Main Cast : Kray – Krislay – Fanxing – Kris x Lay – Dragom x Unicorn etc.

Author : Caffeine NL a.k.a NL

Lenght : Oneshoot

Genre : School life, Romance, Komedi(?) etc

Rat : T

Disclamer : The story is mine ^^

Nikky Note : Anyyeong ^^ aduh mian, nikky baru post sekarang padahal niatnya kemarin malam. Cuman, gara-gara keasyikan nonton anime Kuroko No Basuke (ngebut nonton season 1 dan season 2) dan walhasil nikky malah ketiduran -_- jadinya baru bisa di post sekarang. Mian ne ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Apa kau tahu tentang mawar biru?**_

_**Salah satu bunga hasil rekayas genetik**_

_**yang merupakan lambang kesungguhan atas sebuah perasaan.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perkenalkan namaku Zhang Yixing, simplenya Yixing. Namja manis dengan single dimple sepertiku ini bersekolah di salah satu SMA di korea selatan, sebut saja Hanyyoung High School. Satu-satunya sekolah dari beribu-ribu lembaga pendidikan di Korea yang membuatku tertarik. Well bukan tertarik sih, mungkin lebih tepatnya Hayyoung High School ini satu-satunya sekolah yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari rumahku. Jadi kau bisa menebak betapa iritnya keluargaku.

"Kau tidak usah naik bus ataupun taksi, cukup jalan kaki, xing."

See, kata-kata babaku itu telah menusuk jantungku. Katanya kalau jalan kaki itu lebih sehat. Tapi, sehat apanya baba! kalau setiap hari aku bangun siang yang pastinya juga telat berangkat ke sekolah, dan pada akhirnya aku harus melerakan otot-otot kaki jenjang nan mulusku itu bekerja dengan keras. Sungguh tragis kisahku ini.

Oke, aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas hidupku kini, tapi salahkan atasan baba yang seenaknya memindah tugaskan babaku ke negara lain. Meninggalkan kota kelahiranku tercinta, Changsa. Berlebihan memang, karena pada suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan kembali ke tempat awal aku dilahirkan.

Dan semua hal yang aku pikirkan tentang betapa bosannya hidup di negara orang, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berbahasa alien yang sama sekali tak kumengerti, dan karena itu pula aku harus mengikuti serangkaian les tentang Bahasa Korea. Kemudian semua itu pupus dalam sekejap saat aku bertemu dengan namja idiot berhati keras layaknya batu yang tiba-tiba saja menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan sialnya lagi aku memang menyukainya sejak awal aku masuk kesekolah.

"Sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku juga mencintaimu."

Kurang lebih seperti itu jawabanku. Dan kini statusku adalah kekasih seorang kapten basket di sekolah, Wu Yifan, Kris. Dia lebih tua satu tahun diatasku, dan dia dipercaya oleh mama untuk selalu menjagaku dan menjadi guru privatku. Good! Itulah yang kubenci sebenarnya, aku tak suka dia menjadi guru privatku. Itu akan benar-benar menggangguku atau lebih tepatnya aku akan merasakan serangan jantung mendadak apabila didekatnya.

"Xing, mama yakin dengan adanya Kris nilai fisikamu pasti akan sedikit naik."

Demi apapun saat aku mendengar kata-kata itu terucap, entah kenapa antara menerima atau tidak aku ingin mencekik Kris ge yang ada tepat disampingku. SEDIKIT! Perlu ditekankan, memang benar otakku pas-pas san, bukan berarti aku bodoh ya. Hanya saja aku tidak menyukai pelajar fisika, sehingga nilaiku selalu rendah. Dan apa yang dilakukan mamaku dengan menjadikan Kris ge menjadi guru privatku yang akan membantuku menaikkan nilai fisika walaupun itu sedikit. Tapi, mama aku tidak sebodoh itu saat kau mengatakan bahwa aku akan menaikkan sedikit nilai fisikaku. Dan itu dibuktikan olehku dengan nilai fisikaku yang naik drastis. Tapi lagi-lagi kau malah menggodaku mama.

"Itu karena Kris, Xing."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan, Kris ge mama." Bantahku.

"Tidak usah membual, Xing. Sebelumnya mama sudah memberimu 5 orang untuk menjadi guru privatmu, dan pada akhirnya kau sama sekali tidak berkembang. Tapi lihat dengan adanya Kris, yang tidak lain adalah menantuku itu, kau bisa berkembang juga. Dasar anak muda bisanya hanya mengelak!"

Mama kau tidak berbakat sama sekali untuk membuat anakmu senang, kecuali saat kau mengatakan bahwa kris ge adalah menantumu.

Hei! Siapa yang tidak senang saat Kris ge diterima baik oleh keluargaku, apalagi mamaku dengan mama nya Kris ge yang dengan semangat memprovokasi ayah kami untuk cepat-cepat menyatukan kami dalam tali pernikahan.

Akan tetapi tidak semudah itu mama, dengan otak ku yang pas-pas san dalam bidang fisika ditambah dengan kapasitas otak kris ge yang super jenius. Kami berdua mencari berbagai alasan agar pernikahan dini tidak terjadi pada kami berdua.

Baik aku dan Kris ge sudah menyepakati bahwa Kris ge akan menikahiku saat aku lulus SMA. Kris ge tidak mau membebaniku dengan pernikahan dini ini.

Lihat, apakah kalian iri dengan sosok tampan nan rupawan kekasihku? Aku jamin kalian pasti menginginkan sosok seorang kapten basket disekolahku.

Tapi, perlu kalian ketahui walaupun aku beruntung mendapatkannya, ada satu hal yang menggangguku hingga sekarang. Sudah satu tahun aku berpacaran dengannya, kini aku berada di kelas 2 sedangkan Kris ge ada di kelas 3. Setelah ia memulai hidup barunya sebagai anak kelas 3 SMA, entah memang ini perasaanku saja atau tidak, pada dasarnya aku merasa waktu kita berdua semakin sedikit. Well, aku mengerti posisinya kini yang sekarang menginjak tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Kris ge harus menyiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah dan ia pun harus mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan bimbingan belajar untuk memasuki universitas yang ia inginkan.

Tapi, perlukah aku marah padanya saat aku tahu bahwa dia tetap saja mengikuti klub basket di sekolah, seharusnya ia menyadari diri untuk tetap fokus belajar. Tapi dengan entengnya ia mengatakan.

"Aku lebih pintar dari apa yang kau bayangkan."

Damn! Dasar tiang listrik sombong, angkuh, menyebalkan, dan disayangkan aku menyukainya. Ah tidak! Tapi mencintainya.

Ya aku mencintai lebih dari apapun. Kris ge menjadi sosok mengagumkan bagiku. Kris ge merupakan namja tampan dengan kepintaran yang melebihi batas dan jangan lupa Kris ge juga termasuk dari keluarga yang berada, kaya malah. Sosoknya yang seperti pangeran dalam mimpi itu menjadikan dirinya digandrungi oleh yeoja dan namja cantik disekolah. Tapi, entah kenapa dari sekian beribu-ribu yeoja dan namja cantik yang mengincarnya, Kris ge malah memilihku yang tidak mempunyai kelebihan apapun.

Saat itu, ketika aku sedang melewatkan jam istirahat bersama di taman belakang sekolah. Karena aku pensaran alasan ia mencintaiku, akupun berniat untuk menanyakan alasannya.

"Apa alasanmu mencintaiku?" Tanyaku langsung ke intinya.

"….."

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Jawabanya tetap sama, bahkan ia hanya diam sambil terus menikmati bekal buatanku. Kris ge tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku. Seberusaha apapun aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan alasan ia mencintaiku, hingga kini aku masih saja belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

Dari banyak kisah manis yang aku ceritakan tentang Kris ge pasti ada kisah pahit dibaliknya. Hingga kini, ada satu permohonanku terhadapnya, aku ingin mendengar darinya, suatu kata yang dapat membuatku terlena olehnya, tidak! tidak hanya terlena tapi itu juga yang dapat membuat hatiku tidak mudah perpaling darinya serta aku tak perlu ragu akan cintanya.

Aku ingin mendengarnya mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' dari bibirnya. Tapi, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi kecuali saat ia menembakku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Satu tahun lamanya aku menjadi kekasihnya, perhatian yang ia berikan padaku sudah lebih dari cuku, perhatian yang berbeda, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan seorang. Akan tetapi, terkadang ia menjadi sosok lain bagiku. Maksudku, ia seolah-olah menganggapku orang lain. Bahkan teman-teman mengatakan padaku bahwa gaya pacaran kami aneh. Jarang terlihat adegan romantis, malah kami terlalu sering bertengkar. Sebenernya Kris ge tidak melakukan apa-apa, mungkin karena aku yang masih berpikir kekanakan jadinya pertengkaran kami dikarenakan hal sepele pun terjadi.

Saat menyadari situasi, bahwa hubungan kami entah berkembang atau tidak sama sekali. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah Kris ge mencintaiku, karena perhatiannya padaku kini semakin berkurang. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk makan bersama saat istirahat dia menolaknya, katanya ia sedang belajar lah, sedang ada tugaslah, dan lain hal. Akan tetapi, yang membuatku kesal padanya adalah ia masih punya waktu luang hanya untuk bermain basket.

Bagus! Sepertinya aku cemburu dengan satu kegiatan olahraga ini. Aku ingin menyumpah benda bulat berwarna orange itu untuk segera lenyap dari muka bumi. Tapi, lagi-lagi aku menyadari dengan tidak adanya bola basket, sama sekali tidak merubah keadaan. Kami masih sering jarang bertemu. Sesibuk itukah siswa kelas 3 SMA, hanya untuk sedikit meluangkan waktu untukku tidak bisa.

"Huft."

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas berat. Sekarang aku sendiri, duduk di kelas. Pandanganku mengarah ke luar jendela. Tepat, lapangan basket di luar sana. Aku dapat melihat nya, ya aku dapat melihatnya tertawa berasa teman-teman seklubnya. Aku ingin menggapainya, rasanya aku ingin sekali disana, berada disampingnya.

"Huh! Dasar Kris ge! Liat saja nanti apa yang akan aku lakukan."

**::**

**::**

Author POV~

"Ge." Panggil Yixing pada namja jangkung di sebelahnya. Kini mereka berdua berada di taman belakang sekolah. Setelah sebelumnya, Yixing yang tadinya memandangi Kris dari jendela kelasnya memutuskan untuk turun dan menghampiri Kris yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Tanpa diduga, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Yixing langsung menarik Kris paksa. Yixing tidak mempedulikan teman-teman Kris yang memandangnya heran. Awalnya Kris menolak, tapi tarikan kuat dari Yixing membuatnya harus mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya itu. Entah ia mau dibawa pergi kemana, dan ternyata Yixing membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Ini." Ujar Yixing, "Kau harus memakannya." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan bekal yang sudah Yixing siapkan.

"Xing.."

"Tidak ada bantahan! kau harus memakannya, kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan balasannya." Potong Yixing cepat.

Seulas senyum tersemat di bibir Yixing, saat dilihat olehnya Kris mulai memakan bekalnya. Tak ada obrolan sama sekali, keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kris yang masih memakan bekal Yixing, dan Yixing yang masih mengamati kegiatan Kris.

"Xing." Panggil Kris tiba-tiba ditengah kegiatannya.

"Ne?"

"Apa tujuanmu mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Kris.

"Hanya memberikanmu bekal siang dan kau harus memakannya." Jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum, memamerkan single dimplenya yang manis.

"Huft." Terdengar helaan nafas dari Kris. Tangan besarnya perlahan terangkat, lalu mendarat tepat di atas kepala Yixing. Mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku tahu kau bohong." Ujar Kris kemudian. Menatap kekasih satu-satunya itu. Yixing yang ditatap sedemikian rupa, menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

"….."

Yixing mendongkakkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap luhur ke arah bola mata milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Huh kau menyebalkan! Ya sudah aku pergi."

Dengan segera Yixing beranjak pergi, menginggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Yixing berharap Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi, hal itu sama sekali tidak sedikit menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan demi apapun, Yixing ingin sekali membunuh namja blasteran China-Kanada itu.

"What the…" Sungguh Yixing tidak bisa meneruskan kata-kata saat mata indahnya itu menangkap sosok Kris yang dengan santainya melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Yixing membalikkan badannya. Jaraknya dengan Kris belum terlalu jauh.

"bhdgfkljdhsb WU YIFAN!" Teriaknya keras membuat Kris terlonjak kaget. Tidak hanya Kris yang terkejut dengan teriakan penuh amarah Yixing, tapi orang-orang yang berada di sekitar taman pun merasa terganggu dengan teriakan super dahsyat milik Yixing.

"KAU! DASAR NAMJA SIALAN, JELEK, TIANG LISTRIK, SOMBONG, ANGKUH, SO KEREN! KAU_" Teriaknya lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kris tanpa mempedulikan orang lain yang berada di sekitar taman."KAU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP, KRIS. BYE!"

Yixing kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemudian melenggang pergi, setelah sebelumnya menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Meninggalkan suasa taman yang terbengong melihat kelakuan gilaYixing, terlebih Kris yang tidak menduga bahwa Yixing akan berteriak padanya. Tapi, sangat disayangkan namja bernama Kris itu malah kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang terganggu oleh aksi kurang kerjaan Yixing.

**::**

**::**

Lapangan Basket.

"Yo, Kris kau kemana saja?" Tanya salah satu anggota klub basket Hanyyoung, Kai. Kris, namja yang ditanya baru saja memasuki kawasan anak-anak klub basket langsung berjalan mendekati sekumpulan anak di pinggir lapangan.

"Makan." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Aaah, jadi maksud Yixing menarikmu tadi hanya untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama begitu." Tebak siswa lainnya, Chanyeol. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, kenapa pakai acara menarik segala ya?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, selama si jangkung ini naik kelas 3, dia tidak pernah menerima ajakan makan siang bersama Yixing. Kalau aku jadi Kris, sudah tentu aku tidak akan menolakknya." Oceh Chen pada teman-temannya.

"Whoaa Kris benar begitu? Sungguh tragis hidup Yixing." Ujar Chanyeol menatap Kris tak percaya.

"Kau berlebihan Yeol." Ucap Kris datar.

"Chanyeol benar, Kris. Walau terdengar cukup berlebihan, hanya saja aku merasa kalo Yixing ingin kau berada disampingnya. Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau jarang meluangkan waktumu dengannya. Tidak hanya saat makan siang, tapi kau selalu menolak ajakan Yixing untuk kencan. Ah jangankan untuk kencan, sekarang saja kau jarang mengantar dan menjemput Yixing. Padahal dulu kau itu paling tidak sukan kalo Yixing berangkat dan pulang sendiri." Jelas Suho panjang lebar. Sedangkan Kris, laki-laki itu hanya terdiam setelah mendengarkan ucapan Suho barusan.

Drrt..drrrt..drrt..

Getaran handphone milik Kris di saku celananya menghentikan aksi diamnya. Namja itu mengambil handphonenya, melihat layar monitor., Baekhyun.

"Yoboseyo."

"…"

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Kris langsung mematikan handphonenya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan temannya yang terheran-heran.

**::**

**::**

"Dasar bodoh!" Omel Kris pada salah satu namja yang sedang berbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan milik sekolah. Wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Sedangkan namja yang dimarahi olehnya hanya memalikkan wajahnya acuh.

"Kau…" Ucap Kris sedikit menahan emosinya melihat kelakuan namja dengan perban dikakinya itu.

"K-kris." Guman Baekhyun pelan saat melihat gurat wajah menakutkan milik Kris. '_Sepertinya aku pergi dari sini saja_' pikir Baekhyun yang tidak mau melihat kemaran Kris.

"Kris." Panggil Baehyun.

"Ya!" Jawab Kris sewot.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan intonasi yang Kris keluarkan. Sepertinya Kris benar-benar marah. Pandangan Baekhun terarah pada namja yang masih saja tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Kris. Baekhyun berdo'a agar ia tidak diapa-apakan oleh Kris.

"A-aku p-pamit dulu, anyyeong." Ucap Baehyun gugup, setelahnya ia langsung melesat pergi,menghilang dari kedua namja yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

Kini tinggalah mereka berdua di dalam ruang kesehatan. Suasa diantara keduanya terasa dingin, bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk mencairkan suasana terlebih namja yang terbaring di ranjang. Ia masih merasa kesal dengan sikap Kris tadi, dan sekarang Kris malah ada di hadapannya. Inginnya Kris segera pergi dari hadapannya, ia tidak mau mengamuk di depan Kris, lalu melempar segala benda yang ada di ruangan ke arahnya. Tapi, Yixing, namja yang sedang berbaring itu cukup sadar diri untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, waktu sudah menunjukkan bahwa istirahat akan segera usai. Sepertinya kembali ia lakukan, kembali bahwa Kris harus mencairkan suasana ini. Ia tak mau egois, apalagi disini dialah yang paling tua, seharusnya bersikap dewasa. Tapi, apakah ia mampu bersikap dewasa selama yang ia hadapi itu Yixing?

Kris perlahan melangkah mendekati Yixing. Yixing sama sekali tak peduli saat mendengar ketukan sepatu yang semakin dekat dengannya. Ia masih saja memalingkan wajahnya, memandang jendela ruang kesehatan, menatap hamparan birunya langit di siag hari. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja.

PLAKK

"Aduh!" Ringis Yixing saat ia menerima pukulan tepat dikepalanya. Ia tahu perbuatan siapa itu. Dengan segenap tenaga, ia langusng bakit dari tidurannya, mendudukkan dirinya. Dengan perasaan yang menggeb-gebu, deru nafas yang tidak teratur, Yixing mendongkkan kepalanya bersiap untuk mengeluarkan emosinya tepat di depan Kris. Akan tetapi baru saja ia membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba saja.

CUP

Lagi-lagi Yixing kehilangan kesempatannya saat Kris dengan sengaja mencium bibirnya. '_Sialan_' gerutu Yixing sebal.

"Aku tahu kau akan berteriak didepanku, Xing." Ujar Kris.

"Cih, kau menyebalkan Kris." Sewot Yixing.

"Lagipula kenapa kau ada disini?! Sana pergi!" Ucap Yixing sambil mendorong tubuh jangkung itu. Sudah dipastikan dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan juga dengan keadaan bahwa ia baru saja kehilangan darah cukup banyak, dikarenakan penyakit hemophilia bodohnya itu, tentu saja bisa ditebak bahwa tenaga yang ia punyai sangatlah kecil. Sama sekali tak mengubah posisi Kris.

"Kau ini." Geram Kris menoyor kepala Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Kau-" Tunjuk Yixing, "Kenapa kau menoyor kepalaku, Kris?" Tanya Yixing sebal. Sebal karena Kris menoyor kepalanya terlebih ia tidak bisa mengusir raksasa yang satu ini.

"Karena kau bodoh, xing." Ungkap Kris tak menyadari bahwa perkatannya menyulut emosi Yixing.

"KRIS KAU MENYEBALKAN, SANA PERGI, JANGAN DEKAT-DEK…mmffhhtt."

Pekikannya terhenti saat kris tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Tidak ada gerakan sama sekali. Kris hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Yixing. Dengan lembut, kris melepaskan tautannya. Kemudian menjokkokkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yixing. Yixing yang masih terdiam karena terkejut Kris menciumnya, hanya terpaku di tempatnya tanpa melakukan pergerakkan.

"Naiklah." Ujar Kris kemudian. Suara Kris cukup membuat Yixing kembali tersadar, ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyandar di punggung Kris. Setelah memastikan posisi Yixing dengan nyaman. Kris mendirikan tubuhanya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan Yixing yang berada digendongannya.

"Kris ge kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yixing di tengah-tengah perjalanan.

"….."

Tak ada jawaban. Kris masih saja berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, tanpa mempedulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang memandang keduanya. Yixing yang menyadari hal itu menelusupkan wajahnya di bahu milik Kris. Ia merasa…malu.

"Kris ge banyak orang yang melihat kita." Ujar Yixing pelan.

"Acuhkan saja mereka." Balas Kris seadanya.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Yixing merekatkan pegangannya. Dan ia tersadar bahwa baru saja Kris melewati ruang kelasnya.

"Kris ge, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yixing sedikit panik.

"Pulang." Jawab Kris.

"Ah ya, ok….eh, APA?! PULANG?!" Pekik Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Berisik, Xing." Tegur Kris.

"Kris ge! Kau gila?! Kita masih ada jam pelajaran, dan sebentar lagi kita masuk." Ucap Yixing dan kali ini disertai jitakan di kepala Kris. Yixing berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari gendongan Kris.

"Xing, nanti jatuh." Omel Kris dan pergerakkan yang dilakukan oleh Yixing pun terhenti.

"Ah mian."

"Kita tetap pulang." Ucap Kris, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ta-tapi kris gege…"

"Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun."

"Ini hanya goresan Kris ge." Bantah Yising pelan.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan luka karena tertancap pecahan kaca disebut hanya goresan."

Ucap Kris terdengar mengejek. Kris mengingat percakapannya dengan Baekhyun tadi di telepon, kalau Yixing baru saja menginjak pecahan kaya ketika mereka bermain di samping taman sekolah.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kris ge." Kata Yixing sewot, tidak terima dari tadi Kris terus mengatainya bodoh.

"Hm."

Keduanya sama-sama tediam saat melewati gerbang sekolah. Kris memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ketimbang naik motor. Malas untuk mengambil kunci yang ada di kelasnya di lantai 5, sedangkan ruang kesehatan ada di lantai 1. Seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, Yixing terpekik di gendongan Kris, membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kris ge, tas ku bagaimana?" Tanya Yixing kemudian. Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kadar lupa kekasihnya itu.

"Ada Baekhyun, xing." Jawab Kris kembali berjalan.

"Ah ya, kau benar."

"Kris ge lalu bagaimana dengamu? Apa tak apa-apa membolos?"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin tadi."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau ketinggalan pelajaran?"

"Aku jenius, Xing."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Kris ge kenapa kita pulang tidak memakai motormu?"

"Rumahmu dekat, Xing."

"Kau tak berat menggedongku, ge?"

"Tidak."

"Kris ge…."

"Berhenti bertanya, Xing." Ucap Kris sewot.

"Ge, kenapa kau sewot gitu sih?" Tanya Yixing sebal, pasalnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ia hanya sekedar bertanya. Yixing berpikir lebih baik mengobrol dibandingkan diam saja, akan terasa membosankan. Sedangkan disisi lain, tampak terlihat Kris sedang menahan emosi yang bisa saja meledak kapanpun. Kris mencoba untuk menertalisir amarahnya, ia tidak mau marah-marah saat diperjalan, apalagi apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang.

"Ck, kau bertanya lagi dan aku akan meninggalkanmu disini." Ucap Kris pada akhrinya. Yixing yang sebenarnya berniat untuk menanyakan sesuatu harus mengurungkan keinginanya itu, ia tidak mau ditinggal oleh Kris dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini, tanpa memakai sepatu pula, bisa-bisa ia dikatai orang gila oleh orang-prnag.

Kini tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Karena heningnya suasna membuat Yixing mengantuk. Menguap kecil lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar milik Kris. Tak terasa kesadaran Yixing mulai melemah. Ia tertidur di gendongan Kris. Kris tau itu, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tertidur. Kris mengeratkan pegangannya perlahan, ia tidak mau kalau tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu terjatuh. Kris kembali melangkah menuju rumah milik kekasihnya, tinggal beberapa rumah yang perlu Kris lewati, setelahnya ia sampai di depan rumah milik Yixing.

Kris menekan bel rumah, ia tidak berniat untuk membangunkan Yixing. Setelah seperkian detik ia menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka menampikan sosok namja cantik.

"Kris?" Tanya namja cantik yang tak lain Luhan, kakanya Yixing. Sesaat matanya langsung tertuju pada kaki Yixing, seketika raut kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Kris, Yixing kenapa? Apa ia kehabisan darah? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan panik.

"Ssst Luhan ge, kau bisa membangunkannya." Tegur Kris pelan.

"Ah iya aku lupa, maaf. Masuklah dan kau bawa saja kekamarnya. Setelah itu turunlah kebawah dan kau harus menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya."

Kris menganggukkan kepala setelah mendengarkan perkataan Luhan. Kris menaiki satu-satu anak tangga menuju kamar Yixing. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Yixing, Kris membuka pintunya. Aroma lavender langsung menyeruak di indera penciumannya, aroma khas milik Yixing dan Kris menyukai. Kris mulai melangkah mendekati ranjang milik Yixing, dan secara perlahan menurunkan dari gendongannya dan membaringkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

Kris mengambil selimut berwarna ungu muda lalu menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya. Ia tahu betul keadaan tubuh Yixing. Apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi dengan pemilik jiwanya itu.

Kris terduduk disisi ranjang, mengamati wajah cantik kekasihnya. Sungguh sama sekali tak terbesit dalam dirinya mempunyai kekasih seperti Yixing. Sifatnya yang berbanding terbalik dengannya, justru membuat dirinya menarik di mata Kris.

Perlahan tangan besarnya membelai lembut wajah cantiknya. Kulitnya yang halus membuat Kris ingin berlama-lama menyentuh wajah milik Yixing. Kris menghela napas berat, mengingat percakapan dengan teman seklubnya tadi.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku khawatir sayang." Ucap Kris masih setia membelai wajah Yixing. "Bahkan aku merasa bersalah karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Lanjutnya.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat Baekhyun meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa kau terluka karena kau keasyikan bermain tanpa alas kaki di taman dan tidak menyadari bahwa disitu ada pecahan kaca. Kau tahu, reaksi saat aku mendengarnya. Betapa aku ingin memukul diriku sendiri karena telah lalai menjagamu. Mianhae ne, aku tidak bisa menjagamu seperti dulu lagi."

"Aku berjanji aku akan terus menjagamu, walaupun kini keadaan membuat kita jarang meluangkan waktu bersama. Dan perlu kau ketahui aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Karena beribu-ribu alasan tak bisa mewakili betapa aku mencintaimu." Tangan besar Kris beralih mengusap kepala Yixing sayang, Kris tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya kekasihnya itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan 'aku mencintaim' saat kau dalam keadaan sadar, tapi, aku terlalu malu utuk melakukannya. Dan juga, maaf sekarang kita jarang bertemu, karena sekali aku bertemu denganmu aku tak bisa lepas darimu, dimana aku ingin selalu didekatmu dan melupakan kewajibanku menjadi seorang siswa kelas 3. Aku janji setelah aku lulus nanti, aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, Xing." Kris mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kecupan yang mendarat di kening Yixing. Cukup lama, karena Kris ingin menghayati kebersamaan mereka. Setelahnya, ia menegangkkan tubuhnya.

"Hah, sepertinya aku akan menerima hukuman dari Luhan ge." Ujar Kris beranjak meninggalkan kamar Yixing. Tanpa Kris sadari, seulas senyuman bersemayan di bibir mungil Yixing. Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan keindahan didalamnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris gege." Katanya sebelum kelopak mata itu kembali tertutup.

**~fin~**

Selesai permisah, dan akhir macam apa itu, akhirnya tertalu memaksakan -_- maaf nikky cuman bisa mempersembahkan ceritan ga jelas ini hohoho.

Dituggu kisah selanjtnya ne ^^

Salam Caffeine NL


End file.
